


Not My Doctor

by WibblyWobbly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobbly/pseuds/WibblyWobbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threatened by her memories of Trenzalore Clara awakes from a terrible nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Doctor

A piercing scream filled the air as Clara practically jumped out of the bed but was caught by a pair of strong arms that were holding her fast. She banged her hands against the person's as horrible images still passed through her vision. All she could hear were the screams of the only man she ever loved as he writhed on the floor in extreme pain.  
"Clara, Clara my love please calm down you were having a nightmare. It's all right I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you."  
Clara sighed and unclenched her fists as she tried to relax a little bit and relieve the tension that had gathered up in her head and threatened to cause a migraine if she didn't calm.  
"That's better. Now what's bothering my Impossible Girl?" The Doctor asked as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes.  
Clara shook her head vigorously. "I-I don't want to talk about it."  
"Come on Clara you are always trying to get me to open up and hell it took me forever to tell you how much I love you so please tell me what's bothering you. I want to help you."  
Clara looked up and found herself getting lost in his dark green eyes that always seemed to sparkle even when there wasn't any light around. She sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair she needed to tell him because she wanted his assurance that it was just a terrible nightmare and that it would never happen that he would always be here to love her and hold her in his arms.  
She took a deep breath and grabbed The Doctor's hand like a life line. She would never let go. "I'm certain that it was a terrible nightmare now because we were in the TARDIS but I think it was a future version or something because it was covered in vines and stuff like you hadn't used it in a while. And Madame Vastra, Jenny, and Strax were there. We were being chased by this older guy I don't know what he called himself and he had these followers who had no faces. It was really creepy. Anyway somehow they got into your time stream and was destroying it little by little."   
Clara's closed her eyes and her lips started trembling as she recounted the horrible events that they went through at Trenzalore how The Doctor nearly died she never wanted to remember. "You know what happened next. I just don't want to talk about it because then that makes it real."  
The Doctor cupped Clara's face in his hand and turned her towards him so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "Clara listen to me I love you and though my face and appearance will change I always love you. I know what happened at Trenzalore still frightens you but I swear that I will always be here to protect and love you. I love you so much Clara and I will never let you down.  
Clara smiled as The Doctor kissed her passionately wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to him. "I love you too Doctor so, so much."

Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep, little lion man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself  
Take all the courage you have left  
And waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your head

Clara practically jumped out of bed as her alarm resounded through the room taking her out of her terrible nightmare. She frustratedly tapped her phone and looked to the other side of the bed expecting to be pulled into strong arms and green eyes that reminded her of the color of a beautiful forest.  
Clara's lip began to tremble and she put her face in her hands as reality hit her. She was just dreaming The Doctor her Doctor was gone and he would never ever come back. He had been replaced by this mysterious older man who had a Scottish accent and to top it all off he had left her in Victorian London with the Paternoster Gang while a giant dinosaur roamed the streets. It sounded like a normal day for the time travelers but it wasn't, he wasn't the Doctor. The flailing idiot who liked fish fingers and custard that was her Doctor and the man she fell in love with. This man was a stranger who called himself The Doctor.


End file.
